


Scattered Minds and Golden Skies

by WinterFrost250



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Character Death, District 9 - Freeform, Dystopia, Everyone is Badass, Fluff, M/M, Romance, badass dudes doing badass things, changlix, cutie kids, fighting scenes, how do i tag lol, minsung - Freeform, sci fi, seungjin - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterFrost250/pseuds/WinterFrost250
Summary: District 9 is a facility used by the government to contain kids with abilities beyond your imagination. The world doesn’t know the truth about District 9... the truth is that the facility is also using its prisoners as test subjects so greedy officials can copy the “super” trait and make themselves powerful. But nine kids escape the district, the first to ever do so successfully. How will the teenagers adjust to the world around them, strangers trying to survive in the city while on the run together from their own government? Love will ensue (because I’m cliche like that) and friendship forms in the most unlikely of situations.(Soulmate and Superhuman AU)





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He could finally feel everything; as if a dam broke inside of him. A wave of overwhelming calm enveloped him. Like he could finally breathe without gasping for air. Air, the wind that he loved so dear, he could feel the wind running through his fingers, tickling his feet as he walked and lacing his lungs as he breathed. As the crowd cheered in anticipation, the boy walked into the arena. 

\------- . --------

Life is a precious thing, that's what everyone is taught, to cherish Life and live free. But when nature takes a sharp turn humans naturally revert back to the all consuming emotion, fear. The guiding hand to power and control; when Life created something new, humans were frightened of the possibilities, but Life was supposed to be free wasn’t it? To create what it liked and make more of itself? So why did humans turn against what he had made for them?  
Superhuman abilities was Life's next creation, he shared his own powers with his new children. Life watched as his new children co-existed with their human brothers, there was jealousy and violence, fear and rage. So, in an attempt to appease his children he blessed everyone with a power of their own to wield. Love.  
Love was beautiful, warm and precious. Life watched so eagerly to see his children's reactions, he had blessed them with markings, images that coincide with only one other. A “soulmate” as the humans called his Love, “tattoos” that dotted the side of every human's stomach. Even so… humans were greedy and continued to envy their brothers...so Life gave up. Because out of all his children no one realized that life isn’t about being blessed with some magical power at your creation, it is about creating yourself along the way. 

\------- . --------

To the world his name was Han Jisung, a free-spirited boy with a lot of heart, he could move the winds with a swish of his hands. To District 9, he was 1309, his power was wind movement. He was an elemental and he was rebellious. Rebelliousness was not something that was viewed highly at District 9, that was the first thing Jisung learned when he got there. He learned a lot of things like how every month the government shows off how “wonderful” this prison is by holding tournaments in the arena, the food here sucked and that hot guys were not as friendly as they used to be outside of District 9.  
Jisung didn’t know how long he had been living in his tiny cement cell, he lost count. All he knew was that he had been there long enough for his voice to have dropped and to have grown several inches, so probably about 4 years. He must be 17 by now at least.  
The one thing he liked here was the few people that he had acquainted himself with over the years. He managed to find two friends throughout this hell of a vacation, Seo Changbin, known as number 1313, and Bang Chan, Number 1278. Changbin was always brooding and quiet, but he was a softie at heart. Chan on the other hand was a total mom friend, kind and caring, but do not mess with him. Jisung really didn’t know how he got such a good thing out of this whole mess. Being kidnapped by the government and put in a testing facility is not the best place to make friends.  
Today was tournament day, and Jisung’s up next. He saw the crowd cheering as he was led out of the dark hallway into the harsh sunlight. Everyone in the packed stands were staring at him, itching for the fight. Jisung had no idea why people enjoyed watching teenagers beat each other up for no reason except for the staff at District 9. He understood why they liked it, to show off how much control they had over people with more power than them.  
Jisung gritted his teeth, his uniform combat boots crunching atop the gravel, his white uniform made him stand out as the crowd peered their eager eyes on him. The soldiers who held him let go and for the first time in a month they disabled his anklet, he could feel the air now. He could feel everything with so much more clarity, like a sixth sense had been unlocked.  
The anklets the soldiers made the kids wear disabled any abilities they have. In order to test and safely hold people with powers at District 9 the workers must make the inmates incapable to use their abilities, because ability users were a “dangerous societal threat” as the government announced. The reality of it all was that the officials were just whiny assholes who wanted to find out a way to weaponize and find a way to steal and atomicly copy powers, your run of the mill bad guy things.  
Jisung had to admit that he would much rather be chosen to fight in the tournament than the alternative. If you weren’t strong or had a rather defensive ability you would most likely be chosen to be a waiter, a “pretty girl” as the inmates called them. No matter the gender, you would be chosen to be a waiter and serve some gross old men who had too much beer and chicken wings, basically eye candy to some creepy bastards.  
As the soldiers were leaving the arena and back through the thick (thicc) metal doors Jisung looked to his opponent. He had dark hair and a cold expression, almost as if he were bored. He had on the standard white uniform but he had small hoop earring. 

Shit, he’s hot. 

\------- . --------

Lee Minho was having a bad day to say the least. He was taken straight from the lab to the arena after he had had to take his weekly Examination. Everyone despised the exams, there were the physical and mental exams, and both were torture. Literally. Each lab visit catered to your exact ability, how nice, the exam is significantly worsened with each test. People only usually last around 5 years in District 9 because there is only so much a body can take. Last year Minho’s friend went in the lab and never came back out, ever since Minho has been left alone to his nightmares.  
Technically he should be resting after being injected with a hallucinogen drug that tested his mental capacity, but here he was off to fight some random kid in an arena like a show pony.  
His head hurt like hell and Minho was sure he would pass out in a few minutes but he was not going to lose this fight. His body can do whatever it pleases after he is out of sight from literally everyone.  
As he walked out of the metal gates, his anklet disabled, he could feel the rush of power through his veins. His blood prickled and he was already full of adrenaline, itching to move around. He saw his opponent walk out as well, he had light brown hair and his face was shifted up at the sky. His earrings danced when the sunlight hit them, this guy was really pretty. Minho knew not to trust pretty. Suddenly the boy spoke up,  
“Let's get this fight started with yeah? Its taco tuesday and I havent had tacos in a long time.”

\------- . --------

Hyunjin wished he wasn’t a pretty girl. He wished he was down there with Jeongin preparing for the fight, he hated being in the stands waiting on old grabby men and women for whatever they pleased. Yes, he was attractive, no one let him forget that fact. But he was just as powerful as the next guy, Hyunjin wished he could take off this stupid anklet and summon a lightning bolt so powerful it would wipe the whole District electrical system. But Hyunjin was here, rushing to get popcorn for a woman who brought her kids to watch the match.  
As the popcorn was popping he looked down into the arena, two guys he had never seen before were paired up. The dark haired one was rapidly shooting off spurts of ice at a boy floating in air, wind circling him as he smiled. The boy smiled like he was a cat just toying with a mouse, the other boy looked stoic and unyielding but Hyunjin could see the fatigue in his stance. The stadium was significantly cooler and gusts of wind were shooting everywhere, the fight had both boys panting and their shoulders sagged. As the dark haired boy shot off another piece of ice it caught the floating kids wrist and he went tumbling to the ground, his wrist stuck to the ground; his smile was wiped of his face.  
Hyunjin didn’t get to see who won the fight but by the roaring of the crowd he had to assume it was a good ending. He sighed and rubbed his aching shoulders, the tournament had been going on all day and it was almost 5 o’clock. The fighting would be over after this last match so Hyunjin was determined to keep his mind off of the pain in his back and work. The last fight was some kid with Earthquake abilities and the other had illusion manipulation. Illusion manipulation seemed like a cool trick, but Hyunjin knew that with one rumble of the ground and one stumble of his feet, that kids trick would waver and earthquake boy would have the upper hand. God he wished he could fight. At least he and Felix could get off their shifts after this fight and get tacos.  
\------- . --------

Felix fucking loved tacos man, they were the gods holy food. District 9 only had one taco tuesday every 3 months, the rest of the time was a chicken salad and water, no available dressing either. So taco tuesday was a true masterpiece.  
He sat at a table with Hyunjin and Jeongin, Jeongin himself sporting a fresh bruise along his jaw.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever had something this delicious in my entire life.” Felix mumbled while devouring his taco.  
“You said that last taco tuesday Felix Hyung.” Jeongin chuckled.  
“I don’t focus on the past only the future my young padawan.” Felix bowed and Jeongin bowed back before laughing.  
“Hyunjin when’s your next evaluation?” Felix inquired, there was a stiff pause before Hyunjin replied, his eyes cast down at the food.  
“Tomorrow, 7am sharp. Physical testing”  
“Physical testing is always the worst, last time they tested how long I could last in my invisible state underwater...they didn’t let me up for air either when I became visible again...they just held me under until I passed out.” Jeongin was also staring at the table. Felix felt the anger bubbling in his chest, Jeongin shouldn’t be going through what he had to go through. Jeongin was young and always tried to put the others in high spirits, Felix just couldn’t understand why it was like this. Every week a mental and physical evaluation was done and every week it got worse and worse. Felix would never tell the others about his evals, even when they inquired. He didn’t want the two boys to worry about him, he never said a word even after Jeongin and Hyunjin found him having a panic attack after a mental evaluation. Felix never liked breaking down in front of them. He had to stay strong for them, he had to have a reason to stay strong.  
“I'm sure it won't be as bad as last time hyung.” Felix took Hyunjins hand in comfort though he couldn’t help but feel guilty for lying. Hyunjin had told him about all of the pain the District workers put him through, shocking his body to see if Hyunjin could take him electricity as well as give it out (he couldn’t), simulations of Jeongin and Felix himself dying by his own hands, seeing how long Hyunjin could last in water when forced to emit electricity. Everytime Hyunjin would come back from an evaluation shaking and quiet. Felix wanted so badly to take the pain from the other two...but he just couldn’t. He felt so helpless.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Changbin just watched from the side lines as Jisung and another kid fought. Changbin was always on the side lines, waiting for some idiot to fuck up and break a limb or some shit. As a healer he really couldn’t do much when it can down to fights except mediate.  
Changbin didn’t envy them though. He was perfectly fine with not getting a busted lip or sprained ankle, he liked helping people. Jisung always jokes that Changbin has a heart of stone, especially when it came down to injuries, but in reality if he panicked that would only make it more stressful to the patient. Though he did wish he had a stronger power to bust out of this hellhole.  
Sprung out of his inner monologuing was a loud crack as Jisung broke the kids nose and Changbin was needed.  
At least the Tacos were good.  
Chan and Jisung munched aggressively on the tacos in front of them, Changbin took his time instead.  
“So Binnie how’s your taco?” Chan asked without looking away from his plate.  
“Its alright, better than the fucking chicken.” Which sported a laugh from Jisung.  
“What maniac serves salad without dressing, seriously a crime.” Jisung shook his head is disdain.  
“Yeah because that's the only crime this shithole has commited.” Changbin took a big bite of his taco. They sat in silence for the rest of their meal, a peaceful silence that only the three of them share. Jisung usually talks on and on but Changbin has a sneaking suspicion that he was labored with guilt about breaking that kids nose.  
“Jisungie his nose will be fine, I fixed it up no problem.” Jisungs head snapped up from his plate and stammered out a response.  
“Yeah yeah i know hyung but, i don’t know there was just...something about him that I just can’t place. Ever since I saw that boy in the arena...my stomach has been feeling strange, like a buzz.” His eyebrows furrowed in thought.  
“Well its over now, just move on. No use in overthinking about what might or could be.” Chan cleared his voice. Changbin knew he didn’t mean to smack down Jisungs thought like that but it was for his own good. Chan really was right, hope was dangerous in a situation like theirs. How do you stay strong in this place, answer? You don’t. Anyone who tries to be strong in here is naive and won’t survive. You only need to go through the motions, stay low.  
The alarm blares, meaning lunch is over and the crowd of kids start to file out the room. Time to hunker down in their cozy wozy cells and have the sleep of the century because who wouldn’t love sleeping on planks of wood and a dish rag. Changbin swings his arm over Jisungs shoulders which to be fair, was quite an achievement he could get his arm up there. Chan throws his last uneaten taco, a true loss. And joins them in walking into the large hall.  
The hall was lined with guards in those annoying ass uniforms and machine guns they use like toys to torture the kids. Their permanent scowls framed a perfect picture with their matching dead eyes. Like a murder of crows waiting for a lone worm to wiggle away from the grass and onto the pavement.  
As Changbin walked in the crowded hallway, his mind wandered onto anything besides the reality. At this point he had no idea where Chan wandered off to but Jisung walked in a similar daze next to him. Changbin thought about Jisungs earlier statement. The unspoken message, the unasked question he suggested. Did Jisung find his soulmate? 

\------- . --------

Soulmates were a tricky thing. Nobody really knows why they work the way they do but Changbins mother used to tell him stories before he went to bed about the one person made just for you.  
“Listen Binnie, when you get older you will meet someone who will make you tummy feel fuzzy and your heart thump thump thump!” She poked at little Changbin’s stomach as he giggled and flopped on his bed. His mother had kind eyes and a warm smile. Pearls lined her neck and lipstick stained her lips. She had soft, dark curls tucked behind her ears.  
“What happens when I meet them?” Little Changbin inquired.  
“Well...you get a funny feeling on your tummy again and this time when you look down you’ll see a drawing on your little tummy right...here!” She tapped the left side of his stomach at level with his belly button. She tickled him until he clutched his sides and tear clung to his eyelashes.  
“And then Binnie, when you see your tattoo and they see theirs you know that you two are meant to be.”  
“But Mama, why don’t you have a soulmate?” He asked with innocent eyes. His mother looked at him with sad and knowing eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed but her smile remained.  
“Sometimes my sweet Binnie, meant to be isn't always forever.”

\------- . --------

Changbin shook his thoughts away when he realized Jisung wasn’t by his side anymore and he was almost to his cell.  
Jisung would just have to wait until he changes his dirty uniform in the morning to check his stomach. Changbin hopes Jisung found “the one” but what does he know. Maybe what his mother said was bullshit, but it was his only light in the darkness around him. Truth be told, Changbin would rather never find his soulmate than find them in this place, because Changbin knows that there is very little chance happiness prevails in this much of despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all be prepared for the next chapter this shit is going to get intense.  
> Did anyone notice the comparison between Changbin and Felix's views on hope and strength in a hopeless situation?  
> hohoho  
> adios!  
> (sorry this chpt was short!)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!  
> Stay tuned for chapter 2! Please leave your opinions in the comments, love y'all!


End file.
